User talk:OwnerMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zombie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoSlider (Talk) 12:31, 30 July 2011 Hello! Thanks for helping with my pages (Adding a few little tid-bits I may have forgotten) I haven't editted here in ages, but I am back and ready to update and freshen up the pages/articles! Thanks again and have a great day/night, whereever you are! :D 05:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll do my best! :) Bare with me. QueenBuffy. Hi! I am very sorry about my Behind the Scenes mistakes! As you can tell i am new to the wiki world. I will try and make sure it does not happen again! FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory, 28th of July 2012, 20:02 Images I see you uploaded a bunch of screen shots recently. Wikia policy requires that all images have a license statement. Please add the following to all of the ones you uploaded already and please don't forget to add it to all of your future uploads as well. There are also other templates if the images are not screen shots. License Thanks. DinoSlider (talk) 04:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It all depends on the size of the gif. If it is smaller in size, then just remove "Thumb" from the file name. It should start automatically. If it's like 400+px though, it's going to be too large on a page... understand? :) QueenBuffy Wikia Councilor Hello :) I was curious.. do you know who the admin or bureau is here? QueenBuffy Jan 2, 2013 :I spoke to Gonzalo and he made me Admin. I was thinking about mentioning you as Admin as well... would you be interested in that? -- 05:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, I messaged him. I will keep ya posted. :) -- 03:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) No problemo, OwnerMan... VIVA LAS BUFFY ! Hi OwnerMan Kathy Newman or Ken (Season 3) are not shapeshifters, because they're virtually disguized and not transformed into human beings. Thank you for telling me. I just think that there's so many useless catagories (such as the ones that refer to a certain character, say 'Willow Rosenberg' for example) that make the page look kind of messy. I probably should of read the editing guidlines before jumping to it. Thank you anyway. Primadonna Girl (talk) 19:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sineya Hey, about our previous discussion. I was just wondering how come the Slayer page also credits Sineya from killing the last pure demon on Earth, when you said that all the Old Ones were purged/banished from earth before the slayer arrived? FTWinchester (talk) 14:02, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I think the Sineya page use to claim she killed the last Old One but someone could of fixed that. I don't remember specifically stating that every Old One was dealt with. I do know that in End Of Days, the guardian stated that the last pure demon was killed by the Scythe, whether it was Sineya I don't know but it is referenced on the Slayer page.OwnerMan (talk) 09:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Categories Alright, then. FTWinchester (talk) 13:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I removed them. Sorry about that. It was just that I saw some articles included in both a subcategory and category, I tought I might make them uniform. FTWinchester (talk) 13:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Immortality I find it odd that for a wikia on many creatures with immortality, we don't have a page dedicated to the ability. Do you think I could make one? FTWinchester (talk) 18:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) But we have pages on telepathy and empathy, both of which are of the same category. It doesn't make any sense? FTWinchester (talk) 00:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Well this is awkward. I just realized it was you who I was confering with about the page on immortality. I thought it was OzzMan. FTWinchester (talk) 15:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ? In regard to where in The Puppet show Moloch's image can be seen. It's approximately 27 minutes into the episode. Buffy is investigating, but runs into Snyder instead. New prof users The new users Kennedyprof and pintoprof have polluted our wiki with ads about real-world 'spells'. I removed the page for deletion, however, I haven't touched the blog posts, since it's a bit more personal and subjective (as opposed to a wiki page, which must be governed by objectivity). I don't know if they will continue to post more ads, but I seriously hope you admins could watch them closely. Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 20:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an admin so I will at best make them candidates for deletion by the time I see them but it's good to see someone taking initiative. OwnerMan (talk) 01:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't notice! I just looked at your edit count and figured you were a prominent figure here. Anyway, sorry for that and thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 02:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Animated GIFs You seem rather gifted in making gifs work here. In the Telekinesis page, I've tried several times to no avail to make the gifs (on the latter parts of the article) move without having to enlarge them. Would you be able to look into those and see if you could successfully edit them? FTWinchester (talk) 14:16, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Addendum: I've tried using frame instead of thumb in the source code before, but I could not resize the images without risking them reverting to a still gif that have to be enlarged for animation. FTWinchester (talk) 14:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : You're welcome. There's always that one in every wiki that knows his/her way around source codes and animated gifs. Yeah, I had a hunch that the size was the problem. Do you think they're fine the way they are right now or could we replace those with smaller resolutions to allow immediate animation? FTWinchester (talk) 14:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Alright. I just thought it's insta-awesome. FTWinchester (talk) 15:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Dark Willow's Locomotion What do you think Willow emplyed while channeling dark magicks? The teleportation page said that she used an airborne-form of teleportation, but I understood Anya's explanation to mean Willow had to fly, hence me describing it as such in the Flight page. Although Willow appeared to be teleporting, Anya clearly meant she had to go airborne, and it took longer. I don't think any means of teleportation had to take so long (but then again the buffyverse can have its own rules). Or was Willow's ability an entirely different ability where she had to transform herself into gusts of wind and bolts of lightning and then rematerialize somewhere else? FTWinchester (talk) 16:01, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I see. So i don't have to remove atmospheric manipulation in the page of Flight, then? Yeah, you're right she did teleport them out of Rack's place. Maybe that's the one you could write on the Teleportation page instead, where Anya cannot bring anybody with her, whereas Willow at one point was able to bring other people with her. FTWinchester (talk) 17:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Spell Nice page! FTWinchester (talk) 10:41, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I haven't done much lately though. I've gotten quite busier. But I will see what I can do to help as soon as I can! FTWinchester (talk) 11:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) The First Evil and W&H Sorry to bug you again. I just don't know who to ask or where to post since the talk pages aren't for speculation, and nobody really answered my last blog post. I'm just confused if Wolfram & Hart had a connection to the First Evil. Both were concerned with Angel becoming a major player for either the side of good or evil, and both claimed that they were present in everybody (through acts of sin and evil). Was there ever a connection? FTWinchester (talk) 16:21, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Exactly! When Holland Manners started his spiel about Home Office was earth, humans are tainted or they would have been angels, and that they have always been present in one form or another (i.e., the inquisition, the khmer rouge), and that the world doesn't work in spite of evil but in fact with them, I couldn't help but think of the First Evil. Thanks for your opinion on the matter! FTWinchester (talk) 14:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I just realized that perhaps Wolfram & Hart did have an interaction with the First Evil. After all, it was they who sent the amulet to Angel, who then gave it to Buffy. Without the amulet, the First Evil's army would never have been wiped out. So perhaps W&H did want to remove some of the competition, the same way Jasmine wanted W&H out of the way? A bit weird though, that the actual embodiment of evil would succumb to just another evil organization. FTWinchester (talk) 12:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Magical being radiating energy Hey, I checked the reference you gave for Willow saying werewolves radiate magical energy when in their lupine form (Retreat pt. 2) and I have to say I don't really agree with the interpretation that says they do. First off, it's not Willow but Buffy who says it (can't find Willow saying anything about werewolves and magic in that issue), and she says "Slayers aren't like you werewolves. We're magic all the time." This says nothing about whether or not werewolves "radiate" magic, just that they are ''magic''al when transformed. (Actually, I'd say Buffy's wrong on this: in Wild at Heart and New Moon Rising it's been established werewolves are werewolves all the time, not just when they are transformed. But Buffy's not an expert on werewolves, and I always interpreted Willow's expression in that panel to imply that because of what happened with Veruca she knows Buffy's wrong.) Even still, the notion that beings "radiate" magic (Slayers and witches included) isn't really mentioned anywhere; just that Twilight and his people (and people like Rack and Sweet) are able to detect magic, which includes magical beings and magic usage. I sort of see it like the X-Men's Cerebro, which is able to locate mutants, but that doesn't mean they "radiate" a mutation or powers. I would edit the Magic page to say that magical beings can be traced/detected because they are inherently magical, possess magic, and/or use magic. I would remove the use of the word "radiate" until there is a definite source on this. It's a simple edit as there is only one mention of the word "radiate" on the page. How about changing the line "While all beings on Earth were connected to magic, beings like Slayers, witches and Werewolves (in their lupine form) radiated a greater concentration of energy" to "... beings like Slayers, witches and Werewolves possessed ''a greater concentration of energy"? Skull-duggery (talk) 19:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Query Hi. I was just wondering what is your opinion on updating the wiki's background image? I've asked this on the main page talk, but nobody seems to be responding? Does that mean nobody wants to change it? It honestly looks bland and not very suggestive of either of the titular characters. What do you think? FTWinchester (talk) 02:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes! Exactly my thoughts. Thank you. However, the main page is locked and only an admin could edit it. This means we need at least one admin's approval. On the topic, do you know who are the more active ones we currently have? Just so I could ask them about this. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! FTWinchester (talk) 01:58, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually that was the idea I was originally going for. But conversely, I was mainly thinking of Buffy, Angel, Spike and Faith. But yeah, I actually like that idea. It's just hard for me to pull it off. FTWinchester (talk) 05:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. I like the idea of the opening sequence of Buffy, and so does QueenBuffy! I'll try to see what I cna do but I'm no photoshop wiz, so if you could try do it as well? FTWinchester (talk) 01:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hello Could you please send in the GIF photo of Buffy Summers in my message wall in '''Heroes Wiki'?--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Did you get my message?--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:34, March 8, 2015 (UTC)